


Помнит

by Mild_Ale, WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: Флинту очень хочется забыть. Но не получается: Вуда слишком много в его жизни.





	Помнит

Флинту очень хочется забыть. Но не получается: Вуда слишком много в его жизни. Он целует руку невесте и вспоминает длинные, вечно в мозолях пальцы Вуда. Принимая Метку, он вспоминает пылающий ненавистью взгляд Вуда, сидящего на земле с разбитым носом. Повторяя клятву на собственной свадьбе, он видит Вуда в сарае для метел с покрасневшими от агрессивных поцелуев губами, и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать свою уже жену. Вместо стен спальни ему видится раздевалка для квиддича. Ему было бы неловко перед женой, если бы он хоть что-то к ней испытывал, но ее выбирают родители, как и всю его жизнь. 

Вуд да квиддич — единственное, что только его. Он сам пробивается тогда в команду, сам сбивает Вуда с метлы на первом же своем матче, из-за чего оба оказываются в Больничном крыле. Хотя Флинта все считают тупым, в людях он кое-что понимает и сразу замечает, как они похожи с Вудом, только тот свободен и открыт. И это бесит, конечно, невероятно. Как и его тупые дружки, которые за ним постоянно таскаются, вечные улыбки. Отец Флинта заставляет его отрабатывать боевые заклинания на каникулах, а Вуд со своим ходит на квиддичные матчи. Флинт ненавидит за все это, завидует, но где-то глубоко внутри восхищается. 

После седьмого курса ему хочется винить Вуда в заваленных экзаменах. Это вокруг него постоянно вьются девки, которые бесят Флинта даже больше, чем сам Вуд, это он прочно обосновался в его мыслях. Флинта раздражает, что он знает, как Вуд закусывает губу, когда задумывается, как постоянно проводит по волосам рукой, когда увлекается рассказом очередной тактики. Флинт надеется, что седьмой курс станет годом его избавления, но вместо этого тратит его на слежку за Вудом. Флинт всегда честен с собой: он одержим Вудом, но никогда не будет достаточно хорошим для него.

Незадолго до Самайна на его повторном седьмом курсе он на самом деле случайно сталкивается с Вудом, врезавшись в него в темноте. Флинт собирается разразиться длинной речью, но спотыкается, замечая, насколько тот раздавлен. И как сильно от него пахнет огневиски. Нужно было бы нажаловаться Снейпу, но Флинт уводит его в первый попавшийся пустой класс и спрашивает. Перед друзьями Оливер держится как ни в чем не бывало, но сейчас он, кажется, переполнен не только алкоголем, и слова льются на Флинта потоком. Про его отца, который совсем сдал, и Оливер каждый день боится увидеть ту самую сову, про мать, которая сбежала, когда ему было десять лет, про то, что он сам во всем виноват, что отец никогда бы не заболел, если бы он был хорошим сыном. Флинт слушает. 

А потом говорит сам, хотя даже и не думал, что может так складно. Но он слишком долго носит это в себе, не замечает даже, как Вуд постепенно трезвеет. Флинт ждет, что сейчас тот привычно съездит ему по роже, но Оливер просто благодарит и говорит, что надо как-нибудь повторить. 

После нападения Блэка выходить из спален по ночам сложно, но они задерживаются после тренировок, сбегают с уроков и прячутся в сарае для метел. Кажется, Вуд целует его первым, но насчет этого Флинт не уверен. Зато он точно первым начинает раздевать его, первым встает на колени и обхватывает член губами, когда простого дроча им обоим уже недостаточно. В первый раз сложно, кажется, что вот-вот подавишься, Флинт пару раз случайно царапает кожу зубами, но Оливер все равно стонет и подается вперед бедрами. Флинту нравится вкус спермы, но больше всего осоловевший взгляд Оливера. 

Оливер говорит что-то об отборочных в команды, планирует будущее, их будущее, а Флинт собирается с силами. Нет никакого их будущего, Флинта уже ожидает невеста и место в министерстве. Он выбирает слова пожестче, врет, пытается сам себе поверить, что ничего особенного между ними и не было. И ему очень больно от того, что Вуд верит. 

*** 

На рейде Вуда и вспоминать не надо, Флинт узнает его фигуру со спины, медленно выдыхает и отводит палочку в сторону. Проклятый гриффиндорец, не мог отсидеться, нужно лезть в самое пекло. 

Перед Битвой за Хогвартс он не прощается даже с женой (впрочем, они и так практически не разговаривают), хотя Флинт почти уверен, что не вернется. Но он делает, что должен, как и всегда, хороший муж, сын, слизеринец. Что за оксюморон. 

Конечно, Вуд торчит в первых рядах защиты, Флинт и не сомневался. Приходится работать на два фронта, чтобы этого придурка не пришибли. Хотя он и забыл наверняка все давно, что для него это было: одна неловкая ночь перед выпуском, неотвеченное письмо, странная развязка многолетней вражды?

Но Флинт не может, предает всех и вся, защищает глупого гриффиндорца, стараясь все же не умереть. 

На суде Флинта почти никого нет: слишком мелкая сошка, не Долохов там какой-нибудь, только жена и мать сидят в первых рядах — отца уже увели. Флинт выглядит как обычно отстраненно, будто и дела ему нет. И только когда дверь открывается, и входит Вуд, он позволяет себе искренне удивиться. Вот уж кого он не ожидал.

Вуд занимает место свидетеля, и Флинт понимает. 

Он тоже помнил.


End file.
